Attack on Karnak
The Attack on Karnak was an assassination attempt by Reno who wanted to kill the Inhuman Karnak and his partner Jen in order to keep all the profits of the marijuana growing business they had developed for himself. While Karnak and Jen managed to flee, Reno was killed by his customer Tua, who murdered him and captured both Jen and Karnak, only to be later killed with his men by Black Bolt and Medusa. Background The Inhuman Karnak was teleported on Earth when Maximus attempted to overthrow the Inhuman Royal Family and take control over Attilan.Inhumans: 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans! Karnak was transported on Oahu, where he fell and got wounded in the process before encountering Reno, Tua and Jen, a group of marijuana farmers. Despite not trusting him, they decided to keep him with them.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer Therefore, Karnak remained at the camp, where he eventually bonded with Jen. The two of them went swimming into the sea and began having an affair, coming back at the camp before nightfall and making love in Jen's tent. Meanwhile, Reno began seriously distrusting Karnak.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa Attack is murdered by Reno]] Due to growing more paranoid about the operation, Reno killed Ted and dug a grave while Karnak and Jen were sleeping together in the latter's tent. Reno waited until the morning and loaded his gun, waiting for Karnak and Jen to wake up so he could kill them. When Karnak stepped out of the tent, Reno shot at him, but Karnak used his ability to find the weak point in the bullet to slip it in half with his hand. However, due to the fact that Karnak's abilities were not fully recovered yet, one of the shards hit Jen in the stomach, wounding her. Karnak and Jen then fled into the forest as Reno continued to unsuccessfully shoot at them. The two then fell into a pit where they discovered Ted's body. In an attempt to mislead Reno who was chasing them, Karnak threw a rock away, enabling him and Jen to escape. As they had gone far enough from the camp, Karnak examined Jen's wound, apologizing to her as he considered he should have seen it coming. Karnak managed to ease Jen's pain and removed the bullet. Afterwards, they decided to return and hide in the camp as Reno would never search for them there. executes Reno]] Meanwhile, Reno was contacted by Tua, who came early to pick up the marijuana farmed by Reno and his associates. When Tua and his men arrived, Reno explained the situation and requested Tua's help. In response, Tua asked Reno where Ted was. Reno took Tua and the traffickers to Ted's grave, and although Reno tried to explain that Ted had had an accident, Tua figured out that Reno had murdered Ted and executed him. Tua then took the lead in the chase of Karnak and Jen. trains before the fight]] Karnak and Jen safely returned to the camp, unaware of Reno's death and Tua's arrival. Karnak tried to find a weapon and practiced, noticing that someone else had come to the camp earlier. By nightfall, Tua's traffickers came back to the camp. Karnak and Jen hid in the cabin. They decided to make an escape and Karnak left to fight against the traffickers. At first, Karnak successfully defeated them but ended up subdued by a trafficker. Therefore, Jen threatened to burn down the crops if they did not let Karnak go. Karnak ordered her to proceed and was subsequently released as the man holding him on the ground left to end the fire. is captured by Tua]] Karnak and Jen ran away once again in the forest, only to be ambushed by Tua, who captured them. He tied up Jen and hung Karnak by the feet onto a tree. As he interrogated Karnak to know who he was, believing he was working for a competitor, Gorgon intervened and used his powers to knock over the traffickers. Gorgon then released Karnak and Jen and the three of them escaped. As the traffickers intended to chase them, they encountered Black Bolt, Medusa, Louise Fisher and Locus. In the ensuing fight, all the traffickers were killed and Locus was fatally wounded.Inhumans: 1.05: Something Inhuman This Way Comes... Aftermath leaves Karnak]] Following the fight, Black Bolt, Medusa, Gorgon and Karnak were reunited, enabling them to prepare for a return on the Moon to fight back against Maximus. Jen decided to leave Karnak with his family so she could call the police and properly heal her wounds, much to Karnak's chagrin. Having been wounded in the battle, Locus fell on the ground and Karnak declared that there was nothing they could do to save her. In her dying breath, Locus begged Black Bolt and Medusa to change their way of ruling Attilan should they reclaim the throne and revealed that Crystal was on Oahu as well. References Category:Events